The present invention relates generally to lecithin conversion. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved method of enzymatic conversion of lecithin to produce lysolecithin. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a method of simultaneously producing lysolipid, lysophospholipid, and mono- and diglycerides from lecithin.
Lecithin and lysolecithin have been used in various industries as emulsifiers. These emulsifiers are used in a variety of products, e.g., foods, cosmetics, drugs, nutritional supplements, and chemicals.
Enzymatic conversion of phosphatidylcholine to lysophosphatidylcholine has been known for years. Previous researchers have determined that several factors such as pH, temperature, and surface concentration of the molecules affect this conversion. Additionally, presence or absence of particular ions, such as calcium, or solvents have been determined to affect the conversion process.
These prior art processes have low conversion rates and are unable to produce a cost-effective process.
The process of the current invention converts lecithin at a higher conversion rate while using lecithin, rather than phosphatidylcholine, and producing a desired, product containing lysolipids, lysophospholipids, and mono- and diglycerides.